Temptation is Callin'
by Rumiko
Summary: I'm very bad at writing summaries, but I'll try. Seventh year at Hogwarts, and Hermione is Ron's girlfriend, but then Harry comes...and things change. H/Hr, R/L, D/G. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter One

Spoilers: Some PS(or SS), PoA, and GoF.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the absolutely fantabulous J.K. Rowling! Bow to the great J.K. Rowling! *coughI'mscarycough* But wait! I own the plot! Okay, I'll stop now...  
  
A/N: I'd say my last fic, 'It Ended Too Soon' went fairly well. So I'm giving the writing thing another try! Thank you to the reviewers of that fic(please R/R for the fic if you haven't already done so)! Anyway, here's my new fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Temptation is callin'  
  
I've been wanting you so bad I could cry  
  
Relationships callin' me  
  
To do whats wrong but I gotta do right  
  
I know you see me watching you  
  
And I see you watching me  
  
'Cause boy your body's callin' me  
  
Temptation is killin' me"  
  
'Temptation' -Destiny's Child  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, trying desperately to concentrate on the homework that Professor Binns gave out earlier that day. It seemed impossible, though; Ron wouldn't stop kissing her. It was their seventh and last year, and Ron had admitted his 'feelings' towards Hermione to her later in their sixth year. Meanwhile, Harry was sitting with Lavender at the other side of the common room. Lavender and Harry had been going out for just over a month. Hermione liked Ron very much, but she was definitely not 'in love' with him-no, of course not. But she was pretty sure Ron was very much in love with her. Hermione looked across the common room to see Harry and Lavender, enjoying each other's company while also doing their homework. They looked so happy together. Why couldn't she be as happy as Lavender when she was with Harry? A thought briefly occured to Hermione-'Could it be...jealousy?' Life is so complicated- especially her love life. Hermione shook her head, and gently pushed Ron away from her. Then seeing the confused look on Ron's face, she said,  
  
"Sorry, erm-I need to concentrate on my assignment." Hermione smiled, then turned to her essay which was already two rolls of parchment more than what was assigned in her History of Magic lesson. But she couldn't concentrate at all. Her head kept turning towards Harry and Lavender, who were helping each other on their homework, talking happily. And once in a while, Hermione would meet Harry's eyes, then they'd both turn back again. Oh, the stupid temptation...  
  
"Something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked, startling Hermione. She could feel herself going red. Hermione forced herself to take her eyes off Harry and turn back to her homework.  
  
"N-no. Why?" she said, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"You just look like you're-" Ron paused. "-no, it's nothing, nevermind," Ron answered, looking suspiciously at Harry, who was walking over to join them since Lavender had gone up to the girls' dormitories for bed.  
  
"Hello, you two," Harry said, smiling. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, really," Hermione said, perhaps too quickly. Then she added, "Just doing our homework." Ron nodded.  
  
"Alright then," Harry muttered. Hermione could've sworn that for a second, Harry was gazing dreamily at her... "Ron, are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" The Christmas holidays were only a couple of days away.  
  
"No, I can't. Mum and Dad are forcing me to spend some brotherly 'quality time' with Bill and Charlie when they come home for Christmas. Fred, and George going home, too. Ginny doesn't have to go, though. Mum said that if Ginny wanted to stay at Hogwarts for some quiet studying time for extra marks, she can! Is that fair or what?" Ron explained. Then he screwed up his face and imitated Mrs. Weasley. "'You never get to see Bill and Charlie! Just come home for Christmas, would you?'" Harry and Hermione laughed. "I guess it'll be nice seeing them again...but I wish they could come to Hogwarts to see me, Fred, and George instead of all of us going home to see them."  
  
"You'll miss the Yule Ball, you know," Harry said, then sighed. "Lavender's also going home for the Christmas holidays. She says her family is going somewhere for Christmas...That means I'll have no one to go to the Ball with. I'll look like an idiot, going there by myself." Hermione raised her eyebrows, then crossed her arms.  
  
"Lavender said you can't go with anyone else?" she asked. "I mean- that's not very fair, is it?" Harry smiled warmly. Hermione bit her lower lip to resist the urge to do something-'stupid'.  
  
"Well, Lavender said I can go with someone if I like," Harry said. "But I don't really think it's fair to her...and besides, who would go with me?" Hermione didn't dare say a word at that moment and stayed quiet, avoiding Harry's eye, but Harry gave Hermione a surprised look. "Hermione?" Harry laughed. Hermione shot Harry a puzzled look.  
  
"Excuse me? Just what is so bad about me?" she asked, pretending to sound mad. Harry stopped laughing, then calmed himself down.  
  
"You're going out with Ron, and I'm-" Harry started, but stopped. "Not a bad idea, 'Mione. We might as well go together..."  
  
"What? I never came up with that idea!" Hermione yelled. Then, Ron, who looked a bit angry that he wasn't in Harry and Hermione's conversation, spoke up.  
  
"Ahem! I'm still here, incase you two were too busy 'flirting' and 'fancying each other' to notice!" There was definitely a note of jealousy in Ron's voice. Hermione and Harry's jaws dropped, and both of them were blushing madly. They looked at each other for a moment, then argued with Ron.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"What did you just-"  
  
"Ron, you're getting it all wrong-"  
  
"You can't be serious-"  
  
"Well," Ron cut them off. "You're going to the Yule Ball together...sounds like a date to me. Harry, don't forget Lavender. And Hermione-"  
  
"Ron, you can't tell me what to do!" Hermione shouted, this time actually mad, and not just pretending. Ron opened his mouth to argue, but no sound came. Hermione then ran out of the Gryffindor common room, and Harry followed her as he waved his hand at Ron, which sort of told him to stay where he was. Ron was now left alone with his own thoughts.  
  
Harry hurried to catch up with Hermione, who was running as fast as she could to the library. Harry caught up to Hermione before she could reach the library, then stopped her. Hermione broke into tears as her face turned red with anger. "Hermione...are you alright?" Harry said in a soft voice, as he patted her on the back, whispering soothing words to her non- stop. After at least three minutes, Hermione, who had finally stopped crying, looked up at Harry, who's face immediately broke into a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione whispered, as she wiped her eyes. "You're a good friend."  
  
"It's nothing-don't mention it," Harry said, as he pulled her into the library. They sat down on the floor of the library somewhere in the restricted section. "So, do you still want to go to the Ball with me?" Hermione nodded, feeling grateful towards Harry, for being so understanding.  
  
"It's just that Ron is so...in 'love' with me, and I'm...not," Hermione said. "I just think of him as a really great friend. I don't think I want to be with him anymore." Harry slowly nodded. "He thinks that he actually 'owns' me."  
  
"Yeah, I understand, that's just how Ron is." Harry stood up, and helped Hermione get back onto her feet. Then, they went back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione felt much better now that Harry knew that she wasn't really happy with Ron. Ron asked what had happened, but Harry simply said it was nothing, and Hermione agreed. Days later, the Christmas holidays soon approached them. Ron and Lavender went home to their families, leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves. Then, only a short while later, Christmas Day, which was when the Yule Ball would take place, arrived quickly.  
  
Harry and Hermione, who would go to the Ball together, agreed to meet in the Gryffindor common room at 7:55, which was five minutes before the Ball would start. Like the Yule Ball that took place in their fourth year at Hogwarts, it would start at eight o' clock, and end at midnight. Hermione, who had sworn to herself to tame her hair again for this year's Yule Ball, put Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on her bushy hair, and once again put it up in a neat bun. Once she'd done her hair, she hurriedly put on her new silver- blue dress robes that she'd got at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions over the summer break. She looked into a mirror and smiled, satified because of the fact that she looked better than she did at last year's dance. She quickly walked down to the common room, hoping she wasn't too late. Then, Hermione spotted Harry, who was waiting patiently on a chair. Hermione saw that Harry had on blue dress robes as well, and had wasted no time trying to fix his hair. He immediately stood up when he himself saw Hermione, and beaming, he walked towards her.  
  
He looked at Hermione in amazement, as he slowly opened his mouth to speak. "Wow, 'Mione..." was all he managed to say. Harry and Hermione just stood there and looked at each other, not noticing how many minutes had gone by. Hermione was debating with herself in her head, about if she should or shouldn't...maybe...kiss Harry, but she got back to her senses, and decided not to. Besides, her conscience was jumping up and down, absolutely furious that Hermione had even thought of kissing Harry, her 'best friend'. But then, Harry leaned forwards and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. Hermione took a step back, startling Harry, then spoke.  
  
"Harry, we shouldn't-this is wrong," she said, as if they'd just broken a law. It was sort of true; Hermione was not dating Harry-she was with Ron, and Harry was with Lavender.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry," Harry muttered back, catching Hermione's eye. "Hermione, do you think that-that maybe-just maybe, we could-"  
  
"No, Harry. You have Lavender, and she'd be heartbroken if she knew. You know that, don't you?" Hermione said in a firm tone, as Harry looked down at the ground. Hermione lifted Harry's chin up so that he'd look at her. "You understand me, right?"  
  
"No," Harry replied simply. "You?" Hermione grinned, and shook her head. "Good." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. "So don't tell Ron or Lavender...or they'll kill us!"  
  
"Oh, but Harry, we're..." Hermione swallowed hard. "-we're cheating on Ron and Lavender. It really isn't very fair for them, is it?"  
  
"What, you saying we should tell them?" Harry asked, and his expression now clearly looked worried.  
  
"I-well, maybe, yes..." Hermione took a deep breath. "I just don't think that I can live with it hidden inside! I'd feel too sorry for Ron, so I guess then I'd eventually blow up. Wouldn't you feel a bit...guilty? I know I sure will if I don't tell him. So how about it? We'll just go up to them and tell them!"  
  
Harry stopped to think. "Let's just worry about the dance right now." He offered Hermione his arm. "Now, shall we?" Hermione took his arm, and the two of them walked out to the Entrance Hall, where the rest of the students were. When they got there, Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them at the Great Hall doors. He had asked Harry and Hermione to open up the Ball, since they had been made Headboy and girl. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled happily.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger...Headboy and girl! I was wondering when you'd be arriving. Well, the wait is over...let the Ball begin!" he said, cheerfully. The doors magically opened, and all the students rushed into the Great Hall. There were at least a hundred small, round tables that had four rather comfortable-looking chairs around each of them. Dumbledore, along with all of the other professors, sat at a long table close to the doors of the Great Hall, which was at the opposite side of the raised platform (which Harry and Hermione was told that it was the dance floor). The two of them then entered the Hall when the students had all sat down. Harry and Hermione danced to the music that was played by the Weird Sisters again this year. Then slowly, other students and their partners also came onto the dance floor, and started dancing, which was a big relief to Harry and Hermione, who were both holding their breaths(for how long, they didn't know). When the song ended, they walked to a table which was half-occupied by a nervous, and excited-looking Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, who was rather pink on her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny said. "Hi, Harry!"  
  
"Oh, look, it's Potty and Mud-" Draco started to yell over the loud music, but Ginny shot him a cold look. Ever since Ginny had been his girlfriend, Ginny forced him to be nice to all her friends, and fellow Gryffindors. "-I mean, Harry and Hermione." Hermione, instead of shouting over all the noise, waved, while Harry just grinned at them. "Having fun?" Draco asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
"You, Draco, Ginny?" Hermione said, hoping to go somewhere with the conversation. 'They look so cute together as a couple,' she thought. Draco nodded, and Ginny smiled.  
  
"Definitely!" she said, then turned to Draco. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure, let's go!" Draco answered, and they left. As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione turned to face Harry.  
  
"Harry," she said quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Are we telling Ron and Lavender the truth, then?" Harry hesitated.  
  
"Of course, we have to," he replied. "It's only fair, isn't it?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is. And Harry...?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, Herm?" Harry turned to Hermione. Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry affectionately on the lips. Harry grinned. "Er- alright...OK," he said, with a dazed look on his face. After several more dances, and a whole lot of talking, the Yule Ball finally ended, which meant that it was midnight. "...Let's go back to the common room." Hermione agreed, and they both walked out of the Great Hall, and into the Gryffindor common room, after giving the portrait of the Fat Lady the new password (which was 'Leprechaun gold'). There wasn't more than three or four people in the common room-'Probably because they've all gone up to bed,' Hermione thought.  
  
"Well," Harry said.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry," said Hermione, beaming at him. "Thank you."  
  
"'Night, Herm." Harry gave Hermione a quick goodnight kiss (which Hermione returned), then saw Hermione walk away up to the girls' dormitories for bed. Harry stretched, then yawned, before he himself went to the boys' dorms, feeling tired and sleepy from all the dancing. He woke up the next morning, wondering what he was so happy about. Then it hit him- it was Hermione. He smiled, as he pulled back the deep, red velvet hangings around his four-poster, then walked down to the common room.  
  
The minute he walked into the common room, he heard the soft giggles of a person, who sounded oddly like...his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, Lavender. Before Harry even realized what was going on, he was being hugged by Hermione, who was smiling. "Harry..." she whispered. "They're back."  
  
"Hermione, what-" Harry started, but he got the point, with Hermione's help. Hermione pointed her finger towards Ron, who was snogging Lavender silently at a corner of the room. "Ron? Lavender?" Ron, who's face looked even redder with embarrassment than his flaming-red hair, turned around, swiftly pushed Lavender away from him, and stood up. Both he and Lavender seemed as though they'd just noticed that they were not alone in the common room.  
  
"It-it's not what it looks like, Hermione-" Ron hesitated.  
  
"No way. I swear, Harry-" Lavender interrupted. Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"No, it's alright, you don't need to explain-" Harry started, but was cut off by more of 'Please, listen-'s and 'I was not cheating on you-'s and all that denying from Ron and Lavender.  
  
"No, really, it's OK!" Hermione yelled loudly. Ron and Lavender instantly stopped talking. "We-" Hermione lowered her voice as they stopped shouting, then walked over to Harry. "-think it's great that you two...got together! We don't mind at all." All Ron and Lavender could do was stand there, stare at Hermione, looking-'confuzzled'. (A/N: You gotta love that word!)  
  
"Yep," Harry said, nodding. He leaned down and kissed Hermione passionately. "We're happy for you." Lavender unfroze, then spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Are you for real? Hermione? Harry...?" She laughed. "Yeah, right!"  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you-" Ron eyed Hermione, then Harry. "Ohh...!"  
  
"What?!?" Lavender shouted, still looking puzzled. "No way! You're too young to get married, aren't you?"  
  
"No, Lav!" Hermione argued, and she held up her hand, then showed the back of it to Lavender. "Not married! Do you see a ring?" Lavender finally looked as though she'd understood what Harry and Hermione were saying, then nodded. "Even if I was getting married, I'm only seventeen!  
  
"Woah...so then it's alright if Ron and I-" Lavender said.  
  
"That's pretty much the whole point. Yeah," Harry said, simply.  
  
"Well, OK, then." Harry and Hermione watched Lavender as she dragged Ron up to the girls' dormitories, grinning. Hermione looked at Harry with a disgusted look.  
  
"Good Lord," she said, screwing up her face to show how much she hated to even think about the idea. "Are they really going to-"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, as he and Hermione shuddered. "Sure looks like it."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Let's just get out of here..." said Harry, not wanting to do something with Hermione as stupid as what Ron and Lavender were-er-'doing' right now. Harry looked down at his watch. "Ah!" he said. "I'm late for Quidditch practice! I'm sorry, Hermione, but I've got to go..." Ever since Harry had become the Gryffindor Quidditch team's captain, he had to make sure that he was always exactly on time for Quidditch practices. OK, so maybe Harry was a little bit hard on the team...but Hermione knew that it was part of being a good Quidditch team captain. He wasn't as tough as Oliver Wood, though-or at least that's what Hermione thought.  
  
"Harry, can I come with you?" Hermione asked, not willing to be left alone for the rest of the weekend.  
  
"Sure. That'd be great!" Harry said, as he took Hermione's hand and ran with her to the Quidditch pitch. When they'd got there, Hermione said she'd be watching them train for the Quidditch game that would be held the next day, against Slytherin, who's team captain was now Draco Malfoy. Hermione watched Harry, Seamus Finnigan(who was a Beater), Neville(ironically, who was the other Beater), three fifth-year girls who were all Chasers: Carrie Renne, Vivien Way, and Kelsie Piper. And, of course, Colin Creevey(who was the Keeper, and still a huge fan of Harry's- he asked for his autograph and his picture taken every Quidditch practice).  
  
"Quidditch is everything to me," Harry said to the very tired and sweaty Gryffindor team, after over an hour of practice. Then he added, glancing at Hermione, "Except-well, you know."  
  
"You're right, Harry! You're always right, Harry! Am I right, Harry? Huh? Am I? Am I right?" Colin Creevey said, excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Colin, you're right, OK?" Harry said. "Quidditch is partly-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...Quidditch is partly fighting and partly basketball! We know, Harry!" said Neville.  
  
"Well, yes, Quidditch is partly-" Harry looked back at Hermione, then turned back to Neville. "Er-dance, and ballet..."  
  
"Dance?" Neville said, confused.  
  
"Ballet?!? What the-?" Seamus asked, curiously.  
  
"Are you OK, Harry? Are you? Should we take you up to the hospital wing, Harry? Should we?" Colin asked.  
  
"I'm-" Harry had almost said 'I'm being watched by my girlfriend', but stopped himself just in time. "-I'm fine." Hermione, who could tell what Harry was thinking about just by looking at his expression, giggled, and shouted,  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm your GIRLFRIEND! Believe me, I know you better than you know YOURSELF!" Hermione lowered her voice. "I've read ALL about you, Harry," she joked to herself.  
  
The next day arrived. The big Quidditch game. Hermione followed Harry to the changing rooms, so that she'd be able to hear what he would have to say before the game. Hermione sat down beside Harry. Harry cleared his throat for silence.  
  
"OK, men," he said.  
  
"And women," said Chaser Vivien Way.  
  
"And women," Harry agreed. "This is it." Seamus and Neville groaned.  
  
"The big one," grunted Seamus.  
  
"The one we've all been waiting for," said Neville, dully.  
  
"We know Harry's speech by heart," Seamus told Hermione. "He's been reciting it to us before every single game!"  
  
"Shut up, you two," said Harry. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry's version of 'Wood's lectures of Quidditch', which, by the way, sounded exactly the same.  
  
"Harry, since when have you become Oliver Wood?" she said.  
  
"I have not!" Harry argued, then turned back to the team to finish his lecture. "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." Hermione gave Harry a quick good-luck kiss, then left to watch the game from the stands.  
  
"Welcome to the last Quidditch game of this year!" Troy Collins, a third- year Gryffindor boy who was doing the commentary, and was not unlike Lee Jordan, yelled, as the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Slytherin Quidditch team came out onto the pitch. Madam Hooch told Harry and Draco to shake hands, which they did. Then, she told them to mount their broomsticks. As soon as they did, she blew the whistle, and they were off. "The Quaffle is released, and they're off! The Snitch is released, also. Carrie Renne of Gryffindor is going to score-Slytherin Keeper West dives- misses-GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" The Gryffindor crowd cheered loudly, as the Slytherins moaned angrily. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both see the Golden Snitch, and fights over it. Oh, no! Draco Malfoy of Slytherin is going to catch it! THAT B-"  
  
"COLLINS!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor." Troy Collins apologized to the angry Professor McGonagall, then turned back to the game. "The Quaffle is taken by Blaise Zabini of Slytherin, and he...scores! Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin scores, also! NO!!! What the hell does Colin Creevey think he's doing out there?"  
  
"Mr. Collins, do I have to repeat...?"  
  
"Joking, Professor! Just joking, heh...AH, BUT WAIT! Harry Potter of Gryffindor is ahead of Draco Malfoy...AND...the Golden Snitch-disappears again." Harry was doing the best he could to look for the Snitch...he was squinting his eyes in every direction... And then he saw it. A tiny shimmer of gold. He dived for it, and when he was close enough, he reached for it-  
  
"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! One hundred and sixty points to twenty!" Gryffindors cheered and clapped even louder than the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is the second, and the last chapter of this fic. There'll be a sequel...but the plot is different. I think that's the shortest author's note I've ever written!  
  
  
  
  
  
Days went by like seconds, and the end of the year arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had both promised that they'd send letters to each other everyday, telling how they were doing, and how much they missed each other.  
  
Harry was not allowed to send letters by owl or even the Muggle-post when he lived with the Dursleys, but thankfully, he had been living with Sirius ever since his name had been cleared. Peter Pettigrew had been eventually caught, and Harry, along with Dumbledore's help, asked the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge to force Pettigrew to drink Veritaserum before the Dementors of Azkaban performed the Kiss on him. So Pettigrew told the whole truth-including where Voldemort was. But Voldemort, having heard the news that Pettigrew-or-Wormtail, one of his most faithful servants, had spilled out his deepest secrets to the Ministry of Magic, fled once again. Voldemort's whereabouts were unknown ever since then.  
  
"Urgh...what do I say?" Hermione mouthed, clearly nervous for her and Harry's big Headboy and girl speeches that night, infront of the whole school at the end-of-year feast. Hermione scribbled things down on a piece of parchment with her quill, then sucked the end of the quill once in a while when she was thinking of what to write. Meanwhile, Harry was having the exact problems. He sat beside Hermione, his hand clutching his forehead.  
  
"I have a headache..." Harry said, obviously thinking very hard. "Why did I have to be chosen to be the Headboy?" Hermione hurriedly wrote something, then shook her head, deciding that it is the wrong thing to say, as she scratched it off, and drew lines through it with her quill. Harry stared at her, his mouth open. "I thought Hermione Granger would always know the right things to say!" he said. Hermione glared playfully at him.  
  
"Well, then you thought wrong, mister," she said, drawing a sharp breath, before exhaling. "So, have you got anything good?" Harry closed his eyes, and shook his head sideways. "Then have you got anything?" Harry shook his head again, opening his eyes again, revealing his bright green eyes. Hermione laughed, then Harry muttered,  
  
"This would be a perfect time for Voldemort-" Hermione looked at Harry warningly. "-I mean He Who Must Not Be Named to come and kill me," he said, sarcastically.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said. "You really shouldn't joke around with that kind of stuff. You Know Who is not going to kill you! And if he tries to, then I won't let him. I'll stand in his way. I won't let him take you." Harry smiled. 'God, I love her,' he thought.  
  
"Thanks, Herm," he whispered. "I'd do the same for you." He bent over and hugged Hermione, grateful that he had someone as wonderful as her. Then, they went back to working on their speeches.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table in the back of the Great Hall. His eyes twinkled through his spectacles as he smiled, looking around at all of the Hogwarts' students. He cleared his throat, then he spoke loudly and clearly.  
  
"The end of another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has finally arrived. I shall see you again at the start of the next year at Hogwarts. However, for those of you who are leaving this year, I will miss you greatly. Representing the graduates of this year, we have our Headboy and girl, Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger-" Dumbledore's eyes flickered to Harry and Hermione, who were still trying to memorize their speeches in their heads. "-who will both be making their speeches. Could Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger kindly come up?" Hermione nodded, then looked around at Harry, who was still busy memorizing his speech. Hermione nudged him in the ribs, then Harry came back to reality. He turned to Hermione, and mouthed,  
  
"What?" Hermione got up, then motioned him to get up, also. Harry finally seemed to understand what Hermione was trying to tell him, then he, too, got up slowly. Harry and Hermione walked up to the staff table, then stood where Dumbledore was standing. Dumbledore sat back down in his seat, stroking his long silver-white beard. Harry smiled a wide, toothy smile, and went first, like Hermione told him. "It's great to see you all in here again-together," he started, as Hermione stood beside him. "It seems like only yesterday when I was in my first year at Hogwarts. I made alot of great friends, and also some enemies, of course." Harry looked at Draco Malfoy, who half-grinned. "But in the end, almost all of them turned out to be friends." Hermione knew why Harry had said 'almost' all of them turned out to be friends. Snape, of course, was definitely one of Harry's enemies, along with several other witches and wizards like...Rita Skeeter, the mad Daily Prophet reporter, who had almost gotten fired from her job...all of the people who were supporters of Voldemort, or were Death Eaters...and of course, Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry went on for two more minutes or so, about friendship and magic, then finally ended with a "Thank you, I'll miss you all." The students and staff all clapped. It was Hermione's turn, and she started with her speech, too. Her speech wasn't at all like what Harry had expected. It wasn't a long lecture about magic, or anything. No, not at all. Infact, Hermione's speech was not unlike Harry's. The speech was a little longer than Harry's, though, that was for sure. Just when Harry thought that Hermione was finished with her speech, Hermione mentioned Harry, and what a good friend he was. All of the people in the Great Hall clapped loudly once again, as Hermione finally finished with her last line, which was "Goodbye, Hogwarts, and I thank you most sincerely." Dumbledore shook hands with Harry and Hermione, and told them they'd done a good job with their Headboy and girl speeches. Then, Harry and Hermione walked back to their seats beside Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. All three of them either hugged them or gave them a pat on the back when they got back.  
  
"That was great!" Ginny said to Harry and Hermione. "How did you come up with those speeches?!?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't hard," Harry said, but then he paused. He thought of how hard he had to think to write his whole speech. "Wait, scratch that. It was hard-very hard."  
  
"I agree," Hermione said, chuckling a little. "I never want to write that speech again!!!"  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender walked out of the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station, then walked through the gate, after saying goodbye to some other old friends like Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, or some of their favorite professors of Hogwarts like Dumbledore, who said that he'd definitely keep in contact with the trio, McGonagall, who had tears in her eyes, and of course, Hagrid, who hugged Harry, Hermione, and Ron so tightly that they thought their backs would break, before making them swear that they'd write to him often. They found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George(who had both set up a joke shop in Hogsmeade, like they had always planned to), Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Brown waiting for them. The families briefly greeted all five of them, then the trio, Ginny, and Lavender asked if they could speak to each other alone for a brief moment. They all gave consent, so Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender walked away from their families. They stood, not even moving an inch, as if their feet were glued to the ground, and they faced each other with looks of great sadness on their faces. Lavender was the first to speak.  
  
"Oh, come here..." She pulled all of them into a tight hug, before they could even stop her. "I'll miss you so much!" They all burst out with laughter after Lavender let go of them.  
  
"Yeah, I sure will..." Harry said, very disappointed that he wasn't going to see his friends everyday.  
  
"I think I'll even miss Malfoy!" Ron said, scratching his head, thinking that he'd gone mad.  
  
"Ginny, you're really lucky you get one more year at Hogwarts," Hermione said. Ginny frowned.  
  
"Next year will be like hell without Draco! How can I live without him...?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"You'll get by, Ginny. Just try not to fall in love with someone else." Harry said, and laughed quietly. "Just be glad that you still have one year left of Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, Harry's right," Hermione agreed. "And if you get made the Headgirl, and you need someone to help you for the Headgirl speech," Hermione smiled widely, and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Then please don't ask me. I'm...going to be sick that day. With a cold, probably." Ginny put her hands on her waist.  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" she shouted. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned, as they all thought of that moment when they were all in their first year, and were trapped by Devil's Snare, Hermione trying to think of how she could make fire without wood.  
  
"Like brother, like sister..." Ron said, quite proud of this little sister that moment.  
  
"Huh?" Lavender mouthed, confused. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Ron simply said.  
  
"Ah, Mom and Dad're calling me," Lavender said quickly, hearing her mom and dad telling her that it's time to go. "I'm sorry, guys. Goodbye! Oh, by the way..." Lavender kissed Ron, who's ears went red, then started to run back to her parents.  
  
"Bye, Lav! Owl me!" Ron shouted after her, waving.  
  
"I will, Ron! Bye!" Lavender yelled back, then left. Ron turned back to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Then suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George walked over to the four friends, all beaming.  
  
"'Lo, ol' mate, been a long time, eh?" Fred said, giving Harry a brotherly hug.  
  
"Hi, Fred, George," Harry said, as George slapped him on the back.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Hermione. Can't forget my own brother and sister, can I?" Bill said. "Hello, Ron, and Ginny."  
  
"Hey, you lot," Charlie said, looking around at Harry, Hermione, and his two other siblings.  
  
"Hello Harry, how have you been doing?" Percy said, and Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend, walked over to him, smiling. "Hold on..." Percy walked away with Penelope, with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Dear, you've both grown!" Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Hermione, and she hugged them. "How are you?"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Hi," Harry said. "We're alright, you?"  
  
"I'm just fine, dear," Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"Hello!" Mr. Weasley said. "It's been quite a while since I last saw you two, hasn't it?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, look at the time!" Mr. Weasley shouted, looking at his watch. "I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Right," Mrs. Weasley said quietly, wiping her eyes, and blowing her nose in a handkerchief. "We have to go." Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny beat him to it.  
  
"But Mom," she whined.  
  
"I'm sorry! But your father is going to be late for an important meeting at work. Now we all have to go! Hurry..." Mrs. Weasley quickly hugged Harry and Hermione again, before saying goodbye to them. "Harry, Hermione...I'll miss you very much. You're both welcome to come to our house any time you want, alright? Goodbye, dears!"  
  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley, thank you!" Harry said, waving, as all of the Weasleys walked by him. "Bye, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and...Percy." Harry had found Percy, cuddling with Penelope again. He grinned. "Bye Ron, I'll owl you!" Ron hugged him and Hermione tightly. Ah, so many hugs!  
  
"Yeah, you'd better!" Ron replied. "Bye, Harry! Bye, Hermione!" He waved, then left with his whole family. Mr. and Mrs. Granger came over to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Hermione? We'll be waiting for you in the car," Mr. and Mrs. Granger said, before saying goodbye to Harry.  
  
"OK, Mom. I'll only be a moment..." Hermione said, then turned to Harry. Sirius then walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" he said, brightly. "Hi, Hermione! Well, I'll be waiting over there...Bye." Sirius waved at Hermione, winked at the two of them, and walked away. Hermione waved back.  
  
"Bye, Sirius!" Hermione shouted. She turned back to Harry, and sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Hermione said.  
  
"No, Herm, it's never goodbye," Harry whispered, wiping a tear away from Hermione's cheek. "Besides, we'll owl each other everyday, right?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Of course we will. That's not an option, Harry." Hermione giggled. Harry smiled, and kissed Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to her own surprise, and her and Harry's tongues danced together happily. Finally, when they let go of each other, Hermione spoke again. She had to say it. She didn't think she would ever forgive herself if she didn't say it. Hermione finally decided to speak her mind. "Harry...?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione?"  
  
"I love you," Hermione said. This was the first time that Hermione had said that to someone who wasn't related to her. Finally! It was about time she'd fallen in love! This was definitely not like this when she was with Ron. She had never felt this way about...anyone before. Not even Viktor Krum, Hermione's former boyfriend.  
  
"I love you, too." Harry said. He kissed Hermione again for several minutes, then hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you so much."  
  
"I'll miss you too much," Hermione said. They let go, and looked into each other's eyes for a long time, before realizing that they were there for almost twenty minutes.  
  
"God, I hate goodbyes. But it has to happen anyway. And like I said, it's never goodbye. I'll see you again. Maybe you could come over to my house sometime. So...bye-not goodbye. I love you, Hermione." Harry kissed the tip of Hermione's nose, and Hermione did the same to Harry's nose.  
  
"I love you more. And yeah, maybe I could stay over at your house," she said. "Bye, Harry." Hermione waved, and walked away. It pained Harry so much to see Hermione walk away from him...but it didn't matter. He could see her over the summer, anyway. Sirius immediately came over, and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled, and they walked out of King's Cross Station, to their house.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Think that's the end? Think again. That was just the beginning! =P I'll give you some hints about what the sequel is about.  
  
- Harry and his friends send letters to each other.  
  
- Hermione gets invited over to Harry's house over the summer.  
  
- Uh oh...a problem here!  
  
I'm writing as much as I can, so don't spazz at me if it isn't long enough for you. Here's a question from one of my friends... "What does 'confuzzled' mean?" Heh, you gotta love my friend, Cho Chang. Wait, I meant...you gotta love me! I think that the word 'confuzzled' is made up with the words 'confused' and 'puzzled' together. So there you go, Cho! Go figure! Well, I talk too much. So now you can go read the sequel which won't be posted any time soon...but submit your review first, plz! Thanks! 


End file.
